15 Things I Hate About You
by TrueOutcast
Summary: Based on the move 10 Things I Hate About You. Normal parings. AU. AH. Emmett begins at Forks High and upon seeing Rosalie Cullen, he falls for her. But Rosalie can't date, unless her older sister Alice does. Who will Emmett get to date the shrew? And how? .. What if Alice finds out it was all a scam to get Emmett with Rosalie? ..
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, so this is my first Twilight fanfiction, well actually it is the second, but I never got around to write much of the first one. Maybe one day I will. However, this is about _this _story. I was inspired by my favorite chick flick, _10 Things I Hate About You_, but it doesn't follow the movie's plotline to the dot, that would be rather dull, y'know. Some quotes from the movie are borrowed though!  
This is an AlicexJasper story, but it also focuses on Rosalie and Emmett, as I adore their relationship too.

**ARTWORK, (made by me):**  
http :/ i680 . photobucket . com / albums / vv163 / SceneShotie / Fanfictions / 15TIHAY . png

**DISCLAIMER:** All recognizable characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, I just can't get enough of the Alice & Jasper luurve. And Jasper.

* * *

_**15 Things I Hate About You**_

_**Prologue.**_

He stepped out of his car and took in the appearance of his new school. Emmett McCarty and his family had just moved to Forks thanks to his dad's new job in Seattle combined with his mother's wish to live in a smaller city, and therefore Emmett was starting at Forks High School. It was all green and wet, not unexpectedly it was raining once again. It seemed it was only a third of the size of his last school in Philadelphia, and it lacked the feeling of institution, the metal detectors, anything that made it look and feel like … a school. But Emmett didn't really mind, his easy-going nature usually made all the transfers a lot easier to handle. Already before he was inside the doors, people were staring at him. He put it down to his shiny car which definitely stood out on the parking lot, and obviously his good looks.

"Hi, I'm Edward Mason, I'm supposed to show you around," a tall, gangly guy with a strange bronze shade of red hair approached him. He didn't bear glasses, but all the other signs of geek were there. It was kind of usual, it was always the audio-visual geeks who showed people around.

"Emmett McCarty," he held out his hand for the stranger to shake and then they started walking down the hall. Emmett shared the first two classes of the day with Edward and ended up sitting next to him all morning, meeting most of his friends.

_~15 Things I Hate About You~_

It was at lunch on the very first day that Emmett saw her. Edward was showing him around, pointing out the different cliques at the different tables and explaining who to avoid if he wanted to stay out of trouble.

"… Oh let me guess, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the Ivy League accepted, etcetera, etcetera," Emmett interrupted Edward's seemingly nervous chatter and focused on what to choose for lunch.

"These delusionals are your White Rastas. Uh, they're big Marley fans, they think they're black, semi-political, but mostly..." Edward still rambled on, so Emmett interrupted him once more, hoping he'd shut up.  
"Smoke a lot of weed?" he said and picked up some pasta. However, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Whoa. Who is that?" he asked Edward in a whisper. Edward followed his line of sight and visibly tensed when he saw who had caught his eye.

"That's Rosalie Cullen, sophomore," he explained shortly and looked Emmett in the eye.

"Listen, Em, she's…"

"Gorgeous. I burn, I pine, I perish," he quoted Shakespeare and Edward gritted his teeth.

"Look, Rosalie Cullen is beautiful and deep, I'm sure," he said mockingly.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that," Emmett defended her and Edward looked up and down Emmett with gritted teeth.

"Look, you better get Rosalie Cullen out of your head. See that dress she's wearing? That is a strategically planned sundress, to make guys like you and me realize we can't have her and, where is he, ah and make guys like Royce King over there realize that they want her," Edward said and gestured to a guy standing a bit away from where Rosalie stood with her friend. Emmett studied him. The dude wasn't as muscular as him, or as tall as Edward, and it was easy to see from afar that Royce King was the popular guy at Forks High. People huddled near him and both guys and girls seemed to hang on his every word.

"What's up with him?" he asked as he sat down at an empty table.

"He's son of the owner of Forks' finest restaurant, and they have a couple more along the coast, he is a senior now, and he's a model," at that both Emmett and Edward chuckled.

"A model?" Emmett asked for clarification.

"Yes, mostly regional stuff, but he is rumored to have a large, national campaign coming up," Edward snickered.

"Also you should now, it is a known fact that the Cullen sisters aren't allowed to date," Edward informed him and it made Emmett's mood decrease even further. They spent the rest of lunch in silence, Emmett looking to see Rosalie again, but she was nowhere to be seen. Edward looked particularly upset that Emmett couldn't let it go, but said nothing. After lunch, he tried to explain why the Cullen sisters weren't allowed to date, until they parted ways to go to their separate classes.

_~15 Things I Hate About You~_

Alice left the counselor's office with an annoyed scowl on her face. That woman was convinced that if she just _talked_ about why she was acting out, it would make things much better. But what good would it do to tell that overly happy and motherly woman about things, it wasn't as if it was something new. Not to mention that she only had a few months left in Forks and then she'd be off to New York. She went to her car and tucked in her gym bag, she wouldn't need it for English class. As she headed back, she didn't look where she was walking and ended up walking into someone. She recognized him as the sophomore AV-guy who sometimes delivered the television set for her English class.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," he apologized and she left without a word. It wasn't for nothing people usually got out of her way. With her 4'10" she didn't come off as intimidating, but she had earned herself quite a reputation for being quite the hot-headed bitch. Class hadn't begun when she stepped in and she quickly took the only available seat. They were studying Shakespeare and though she preferred that over the Hemingway theme they had just gone through, she was anticipating the ending of that theme. It was the last of the year and when it was over it mean that her time at Fork's High was almost at an end. College was what got Alice through the day, hoping that she would get accepted. And that her father would let her go too.

"Hi Bella," she greeted her best friend, who was a big Shakespeare enthusiast.

"Alice, what happened to Tyler?" Bella asked in her usual dreamy voice. Bella always seemed to live more in her own head that in real life.

"He deserved it. He wouldn't stop groping me, it was disgusting!" Alice defended herself and Bella giggled.

"Only you would think a good kick in the crown jewels is a fitting punishment," she commented. Alice didn't answer as the teacher entered and started his usual rambling about the missing part of the curriculum – works written by a black person. Alice raised her hand and before she could even say something, Mr. Tanner interrupted her.

"I know how difficult it must be for you to overcome all those years of upper middle-class suburban oppression. Must be tough. But the next time you storm the PTA crusading for better... lunch meat, or whatever it is you white girls complain about, ask them why they can't buy a book written by a black man!" Royce King had to draw attention to himself and tried to get on the teacher's good side by sucking up to him. It was so obvious it made Alice snicker quite loudly. Royce looked at her with his usual glance of superiority.

"Shut up, Mr. King," Mr. Tanner said and the class fell into a silence.

_~15 Things I Hate About You~_

Emmett was in a bad mood when he left the last class of his first day and entered the office of the guidance counselor with a slip his teachers had signed.

"Ah, you much be young Mr. McCarty, how was your first day honey?" she said and Emmett was taken quite aback with her motherly attitude. Most counselors he had met at his various schools wouldn't even dream of acting that way. In fact, most of them hadn't even seemed to care much about the children at the school. How did you respond to that?

"It was fine," he said shortly and handed her the slip.

"Please, do not hesitate to come back if there's something you need, okay? My office is always open, just ask for Ms. Esme Platt," she send him on his way and he went outside to look for Edward, he was the closest friend Emmett had made that day and he wanted to say goodbye. He found him too.

_~15 Things I Hate About You~_

Edward was trying to get his motorcycle to start properly, and ended up shooting three feet ahead before tilting, right in front of a car that was trying to leave the lot.

"Hey, watch where you're going, moron!" a girl stuck her head out of the window and Edward hurried to get the bike out of her way while muttering excuses.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked when the car left the lot.

"That was the shrew. That's your new girlfriend's sister," Edward told a dumbstruck Emmett.

"That's Rosalie's sister?" he asked in disbelief.

"Alice Cullen," Edward confirmed.

"How can they even be related, Rosalie is so, deep and beautiful,"

"I'm sure," Edward commented before he left Emmett on his own, making his way home to his mother.

* * *

So, I'd like to know your thoughts. I know nothing much has happened yet – and we haven't even MET Jasper yet, but I hope at lease someone thinks this sound interesting and promising.

~TrueOutcast.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Some quotes from the movie are borrowed. This is an AlicexJasper story, but it also focuses on Rosalie and Emmett, as I adore their relationship too.  
I am sorry it took a while, I am so busy with exams this next 3 weeks. And then I'll be graduating for good! :D .. I can't wait. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I will do my best to get chapter 2 up soon! :D  
A lot of you seemed to think I used a fairly large amount of direct quotes in the previous chapter and you're right. However, I won't keep on doing that, it seemed the best way to start if you ask me, but while we all love 10TIHAY, I do want my characters to have their own stories and they will, it will not be like the movie.

But more quotes will appear. (;

**ARTWORK, (made by me):**  
i680 . photobucket albums / vv163 / SceneShotie / Fanfictions / 15TIHAY . png

**DISCLAIMER:** All recognizable characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, I just can't get enough of the Alice & Jasper luurve. And Jasper.

* * *

_**15 Things I Hate About You**_

"What?" Alice exclaimed and looked at her father. Rosalie giggled from the opposite side of the table and Alice shot her a silencing look.

"You heard me. I'm going to a meeting with your school counselor this afternoon," Dr. Cullen said in a grave voice, clearly both annoyed and disappointed that his eldest daughter was acting out, so much that the counselor had requested a meeting with him.

"But-" Alice started to argue with him, but at the same second her father's beeper announced that the hospital needed him right away.

"We will talk about this when I get home," he told her and Alice grimaced.

"Yeah, I can't wait," she said and her father started putting on his coat.

"Unbelievable," Alice muttered and put her spoon down. She marched out of the room in a demonstrative manner, ignoring her father's voice.

_~15 Things I Hate About You~_

"I am telling you man, she's more than that," Emmett stressed his point, frustrated that Edward didn't seem to understand him.

"Rosalie Cullen is conceited, superficial and shallow," Edward repeated himself for what seemed like the 17th time that morning. The bell started ringing and they went inside. It was one of those rare mornings where the sun was shining and more than half of the student body of Forks High was sitting outside, enjoying it.

"Please, Edward. Maybe you don't agree with me, but could you at least help me find out how I can get to talk to her?" Emmett asked and Edward sighed.

"I'll see what I can find out, but I am not making any promises. Besides, remember that her father doesn't allow either of them to date," Edward reminded him and Emmett walked away, headed to P.E. which was his favorite class. They were playing basketball, something Emmett was really good at.

_~15 Things I Hate About You~_

Edward had Spanish with Rosalie and although she spent most of the class gossiping with Jessica and Lauren, it seemed like she was really put out when their teacher handed back their latest essay and he could hear her tell Jessica that her father wanted her to get a tutor if she got one more E in Spanish. The wheels started turning inside Edward's head and he looked forward to telling Emmett that he might have a shot at getting to know his crush without hitting the dead end of the no-dating-rule.

_~15 Things I Hate About You~_

"Emmett, you still serious about getting to know Forks High's Queen Bee?" Edward asked, not entirely without mocking.

"Yes," he answered, not even bothering to make Edward stop mocking Rosalie, or himself. Whatever it was that made Edward not like Rosalie, it didn't seem like it was a universal opinion. At least that was what he had gathered from listening to the other guys in P.E. Particularly James seemed to have a fascination with the younger Cullen sister. Nobody seemed to think of her older sister, Emmett had forgotten her name, in the same way and after the short time he had seen her yesterday, he couldn't say he wasn't a bit scared of the Pixie-on-fire as he had name her in his head.

"I head she's looking for a Spanish tutor," Edward admitted somewhat grudgingly and Emmett let out a howl that was totally out of character for him.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed and looked around, hoping that no one had heard him. Although James had hinted that any guy who didn't find themselves attracted to Rosalie, even new guys who had never spoken to her, was gay, he didn't want anyone to go around and think "of course the new boy is already smitten with Rosalie Cullen" just in case the majority really thought of her like Edward did. And it didn't matter that James definitely had meant for Emmett to hear that and shot him a meaningful look afterwards, he wouldn't let the juvenile boy's tricks work on him.

"Do you speak Spanish? I noticed you don't take it," Edward asked and pulled Emmett out of his jumbled thoughts.

"Yes, my dad was stationed in Mexico for two years," Emmett explained and Edward nodded.

"Well, good luck with that, I overheard her telling Jessica that she couldn't go to Port Angeles after school because she had to study for our next Spanish test. She'll probably be in the library after school," Edward informed him and Emmett felt a twinge of guilt. Edward obviously didn't care much for Rosalie Cullen, but he was willing to help him, Emmett, find a way to talk to her anyway. And they hadn't even known each other for more than two days. On his way he walked past a couple of senior guys who hadn't reacted to the bell. They were smoking and talking amongst themselves and Emmett quickened his pace. As he was the closest to them, one of them looked up. He had semi-long blonde hair and was more tanned than all of the girls who frequently visited the solarium. He looked directly at Emmett as if he had felt Emmett looking at him. He hurried past them. It wasn't' that the guy's gaze had been hostile, but he had met enough of his type at all of his other schools and it had never been those guys he wanted to hang out with, much less get on the bad side off.

_~15 Things I Hate About You~_

Dr. Carlisle Cullen stepped into the office with 'guidance counselor' written on the door. Since his wife had left him with their two daughters 3 years ago, Alice had been 15 and Rosalie just 12, he had been trying his best to protect his daughters from the dangers of the world. And right now, like so often before when he was arguing with Alice over the letters from school with complaints about Alice's behavior, something she'd said or done, he felt like he hadn't been doing a good enough job.

"Mr. Cullen, have a seat," the woman said. She had a lovely heart-shaped face and soft brown hair that she let fall down her back instead of pulling it into a bun like he had been imagining.

"_Dr._ Cullen, and you must be Mrs. Platt," he corrected her and extended his hand.

"Ms. Platt, but enough of that. I've had the fortune to talk to you daughter, Alice Cullen, more often than almost any other student in my two years here, as you are well aware. Is there anything bothering her, something that is making her sad and provoking this attitude from her side?" Ms. Platt asked him very directly and for a second he was a bit taken aback with her straightforwardness. As it was, he didn't want to sit here and tell a complete stranger about all of the things that had happened to his little family in the last couple of years, from when Alice first started talking of that East Coast College she wanted to attend in the Fall. He smiled at Ms. Platt who sat behind her desk and he had that sort of feeling that he hadn't had in years. Where will this meeting go, he thought to himself.

_~15 Things I Hate About You~_

Emmett walked into the library and looked around. He had just said goodbye to Edward and this time, he remembered to say thank you for the help Edward had given him. His answer had surprised Emmett, Edward had just said not to sell the fur before the bear was shot and then he had shoved Emmett through the door to the library. He spotted Rosalie sitting at a table by herself and thought he was born under a lucky star.

"I heard you're looking for a Spanish tutor?" he just blurted out as he sat down across the table. She looked up in surprise, but seemed genuinely happy that he had offered.

"Yes," she said shortly and somewhat coldly. Emmett figured it was because she didn't want him to announce so loudly that she was failing Spanish.

"I'm Emmett McCarty," he introduced himself but she just looked at him.

"So, when do you want to start?" he asked and she seemed to wake up a bit, she put down her phone and Emmett managed to read the name of the person she was texting, even if it was upside down. Jessica. Emmett remembered her: it was the girl she had been with when Edward first showed him around. Emmett hadn't really liked the girl, thought she was a bit too snobby and self-centered and all of that, and he couldn't figure out why a girl like Rosalie was hanging out with such a person.

"Tomorrow," she said and grabbed her cell phone off the table. She was calling Jessica with the push of a button.

"Hey Jessica, Port Angeles later? I just have to get home and tell Daddy I found a tutor?" she asked as she made sure she had all of her things. Emmett just observed her.

"I don't know, some dude called Egmont or Emery or something," she grabbed her bag and flittered out of the library, leaving Emmett at the table staring after her.

_~15 Things I Hate About You~_

Alice sat in the living room with a book and tried to focus on it, but her sister watching some lame reality show made that an impossible task.

"Hello Alice, make everybody cry today?" her father asked her somewhat sarcastically and Rosalie scoffed from the couch. Miss Perfection isn't getting enough attention, Alice thought to herself but she didn't way it out loud. Rosalie was their father's little ray of sunshine and while they bickered constantly, it was probably best to stay on his good side if she wanted any hope of going to her dream college in the Fall.

"Sadly no, but the sun hasn't set yet," she answered in the same tone and her father sighed inaudibly.

"Daddy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie asked sweetly and Alice felt like vomiting. The sweet-and-innocent-little-girl-act that Rosalie always put on with their dad seemed to have him completely fooled, but Alice was kind of proud to say that she saw right through it.

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"Can I go to Port Angeles with Jessica today, please?" she added the 'please' at the end to really please their father and Alice knew for a fact it would probably work perfectly. The man was a sucker for perfectly-innocent-behavior.

"Homework?"

"All finished and I found a Spanish tutor today as well. Please, daddy," Rosalie begged with her blue eyes wide open.

"You have to be home at 9PM. It is still a school day tomorrow," their father gave in and Alice nearly started laughing when Rosalie squealed and hugged their father.

"Wait a minute. Is it just with Jessica?" Alice could see Rosalie tensing visibly. No, it wasn't, Alice thought, Rosalie probably wasn't stupid enough to actually drive to Port Angeles with anyone besides Jessica but who she met there was probably another story. With a grim expression Alice realized it was most likely Royce King.

"Yes daddy," Rosalie lied unconvincingly.

"And who would you meet up there? A boy perhaps?" Dr. Cullen almost thundered and Alice was glad she wasn't the one receiving it, for once.

"Don't be upset daddy, it is just a boy," Rosalie said and the game was over. There was no way their father would let her go now that she had admitted that there _was_ a boy.

"Aha, and what is the number one rule in this house: no dating," he reminded them and Rosalie got pink cheeks. Uh oh, Alice though, one tantrum coming up.

"But daddy, that is so unfair," Rosalie wailed and their father first got red in the face. Then a look dawned on his face that Alice didn't like at all. It looked too much like he had gotten an idea he thought was brilliant and she doubted Rosalie or herself would agree. Like the no dating rule, true she wasn't interested in dating anyone, but that didn't mean she thought it was a good idea. It wasn't fair to Rosalie at all.

"Okay, you want to date, you can date-" he began and Rosalie squealed.

"Thank you daddy," she screamed.

"I'm not done. Rosalie, you can date. If Alice does," he finished and Rosalie stopped dancing. Alice's head shot up and they looked at their father intensely. Why did he have to drag her into Rosalie's dating-wishes, Alice though silently.

"But what if she never dates?" Rosalie inquired, her voice unsteady with the possibility of having to say no to Royce.

"Then you won't either," their father told her and Alice thought she heard him laugh to himself all the way into the kitchen. She opened up her book to pick up where she left off, but Rosalie wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"Can't you just go out on one date, so I can go out too?" Rosalie asked sweetly, yet demanding.

"Sorry, guess you'll have to say no to Royce," Alice mimicked her tone and Rosalie made a face at her.

"Ugh, where did you come from, "planet Loser" or something?" she was angry now, it was obvious.

"As opposed to what?" Alice merely said and decided to go and read in her room instead, before Rosalie exploded. She was not going to be happy that she had to call Jessica and cancel their plans now. Soon after the front door opened and closed silently and just as Alice heard a car door slam shut, the front door was opened once more and she heard her father call Rosalie back into the house. No, Rosalie was naïve and didn't know half of what was out there and as her older sister, wasn't it Alice's duty to protect her? It was better to make sure she stayed away from Royce as much as possible and if that meant following her dad's crazy rules: well Alice couldn't find a better way. She wouldn't date. And she would make sure her baby sister didn't experience the same things she had.

* * *

Okay, so did anyone notice Jasper? Huh?  
Reviews are welcome and treasured! I will try and get chapter 2 up before graduation as well, but please be patient! :D

~TrueOutcast.


End file.
